<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of lions and house cats by sinningpumpkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299259">of lions and house cats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin'>sinningpumpkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, catboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:43:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have tomorrow and Sunday off.”</p><p>A purr bubbles up in his chest as Glenn strokes through his hair. “Oh, really?”</p><p>“Don’t say it like that, my love,” Dimitri huffs, squeezing Glenn impossibly closer.</p><p>He hums indulgently and pushes at Dimitri’s shoulders until he rolls onto his back. Glenn follows him closely, slinging his leg over Dimitri’s hips and leaning down to press their chests together. With their eyes level it doesn’t take long for Dimitri to break. “Ingrid said she’d slap me if she saw me at the office before Monday.”</p><p>~</p><p>Or, Dimitri and (catboy) Glenn spend a few days together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of lions and house cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketegg/gifts">pocketegg</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The front door opens at eight and Glenn’s ears immediately flick toward the noise. His tail starts lashing and he rises onto his knees to stretch languidly across the bed. He listens to Dimitri take off his shoes and hang up his jacket in the entryway, before he starts toward their bedroom. Once he sees the light on under the door, he moves quicker, stepping on creaky floorboards and then pushing the door open. Glenn smiles at him from where he’s laid out on their bed, sheets tangled around where he’s been lounging. “Hi,” Dimitri says softly, exhaustion lined around his eyes and mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn watches him pull off his work clothing and toss it toward the hamper. He lets his hair down around his face and when Glenn opens his arms for him, he goes easily. Even with their great size difference, Dimitri finds a way to fold himself up into Glenn’s hold. His face presses into Glenn’s chest, fingers lacing together at the small of his back. “You’re working too much,” he murmurs, worried to break the soft spell that seems to have been cast over them both. He says it often enough, but Dimitri fails to listen. Unable to let anyone down or perform at anything less than perfect, Glenn has spent years watching him run himself ragged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s gotten better. He’s learned how to take vacations with Glenn and go easier on himself at work. But he still pulls late nights and forgets what weekends are for. So, it’s a surprise when his lover murmurs, “I have tomorrow and Sunday off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A purr bubbles up in his chest as Glenn strokes through his hair. “Oh, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say it like that, my love,” Dimitri huffs, squeezing Glenn impossibly closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hums indulgently and pushes at Dimitri’s shoulders until he rolls onto his back. Glenn follows him closely, slinging his leg over Dimitri’s hips and leaning down to press their chests together. With their eyes level it doesn’t take long for Dimitri to break. “Ingrid said she’d slap me if she saw me at the office before Monday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn laughs, lashes fluttering when Dimitri’s big hands start to stroke along either side of his spine. His tail swishes from side to side, eyes falling closed when Dimitri’s fingers work into the tight knots in his shoulders. “Well, good,” he murmurs, cheek pillowed on Dimitri’s chest to listen to his heartbeat. “I wasn’t planning on letting you out of the apartment for the next 48 hours anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s hands land at the top of his ass. He refuses to wear bottoms most of the time, preferring Dimitri’s big shirts to keep most of his modesty. The worn t-shirt in question has been lifted up over the small of his back, letting Dimitri’s callused fingers stroke over his bare skin. He lifts his hips into Dimitri’s careful, shy touches. It’s enough for him to get his confidence. He curls his hand around Glenn’s tail, gentle but firm as he strokes it from base to tip. A shudder runs down Glenn’s spine and his back arches, ears twitching as he purrs out little groans of pleasure. “You have plans?” Dimitri’s voice is husky and Glenn immediately licks his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn’s already hard. It doesn’t take much to get him going and his cock is already wet and making Dimitri’s shirt stick to the tip. Dimitri doesn’t stop touching his tail, keeps giving it long luxurious pets while his thumb swipes over the back of his thigh. “A few…” Glenn trails off. He gets his hands back under himself, kneading at Dimitri’s chest as he hitches back into his touch. “Most of them have to do with you naked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri laughs, a low, sweet thing that only serves to make Glenn ache even more for him. “C’mon, beloved.” He works clumsy fingers at the buttons of Dimitri’s shirt. It’s slow going with Dimitri refusing to stop stroking at all his sensitive spots, but he manages to get it open and tries to shove it off Dimitri’s arms. He growls at Dimitri’s apparent stubbornness, but is quickly reduced back to goo when he thumbs at the base of his tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling,” Dimitri murmurs. Glenn eases himself back on top of Dimitri, relaxing his grip on handfuls of his shirt. “We have all weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn snorts. “If it takes you all weekend to fuck me, I’ll be very upset.” Dimitri slides a hand up the back of his shirt, warm and steady as he traces over the random scars that decorate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s wearing a little smile when he says, “No. But I would like to enjoy you, beloved.” Their eyes meet, Dimitri’s gaze brimming with devotion and adoration, and suddenly Glenn can’t breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Dima,” he whispers. And they crash together all at once. His hands scrabble across Dimitri’s chest, trying to touch all of him at once. Dimitri’s big, blunt fingers comb through his hair, pausing at the nape of his neck and sweeping over the delicate skin there. Glenn gasps into his mouth, desperate and reverent and drowning in emotions that feel like sparklers under his skin. He fists his hands in Dimitri’s hair, licking into his mouth and pricking his bottom lip with his fangs. He doesn’t seem to mind, if anything it spurs him on, with his hands under Glenn’s shirt and groping at his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn ruts into Dimitri’s belly, cock hard and dripping against the inside of his shirt. He sucks at Dimitri’s bottom lip, crying out into his mouth when his thumbs stroke at either side of his tail. He’s perfect and solid beneath Glenn, entirely focused on him. And they have the entire weekend. Their mouths part with a gasp and Glenn sits back before Dimitri can catch him. His hands land on Glenn’s hips instead, thumbs snug against his hip bones as he drags his hands down Dimitri’s torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rocks in Dimitri’s lap, feeling his cock jump against his ass in response. A little smirk draws over his lips and he watches Dimitri’s eyes go dark around the edges. “I want you to fuck me,” he says simply. Dimitri’s cock twitches again and he laughs. The teasing feels good after being left alone at home for so many days on end. He curls his fingers into the bottom of his shirt and slowly draws it up. Dimitri’s eyes shoot down his body, watching as his cock is revealed, followed by his smooth stomach and chest. “Are you gonna fuck me?” He taunts, before hooking his t-shirt over his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s breath goes a bit more ragged as he starts touching himself. He strokes down his own sides, shivering with mock anticipation as his touch creeps closer to his cock. He’s powerful like this and he savors it as he curls his fingers around the base of his cock. Even that tiny touch has wetness beading at the head. His tongue presses against the fabric in his mouth, wetting it to near translucence as he begins to fuck into his fist. It’s languid, more performative than anything, but nothing compares to the pleasure of Dimitri’s hands going iron tight around his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tosses his head back, moan muffled by his shirt. He barely strokes himself twice before Dimitri is flipping them. His shirt falls from his mouth on a gasp as his back hits the mattress, Dimitri looming over him for as long as it takes to rip the last of his clothing off. Then he’s on his belly, face in the mattress with Dimitri against his back, a line of searing desperate heat that makes him purr. “My love…” He whispers, voice ragged and hot around the edges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn doesn’t bother to respond. He reaches back and palms at Dimitri’s clothed cock, arching back into him as he does, and it’s enough to kick Dimitri back into action. He tugs off his clothing rough enough to make some of the seams pop, but Glenn is quickly distracted by Dimitri’s body blanketing him again. Their skin is hot and slick with sweat, Dimitri’s cock against the back of his thigh and his breath ruffling Glenn’s hair. “Fuck me,” he moans, half to remind Dimitri what they’re here for and half just because he knows Dimitri likes the shape of those words on Glenn’s tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drags a kiss over Glenn’s shoulder before rummaging around for the lube. They press back together snugly, Glenn’s body dwarfed under Dimitri in a way that makes him go liquid around the edges. He nips and mouths over Glenn’s neck and shoulders, lips never farther than a breath away as he slicks his fingers. They dip between Glenn’s cheeks, dragging slow over Glenn’s hole. Dimitri is careful, but Glenn knows teasing when he feels it. He bristles as Dimitri makes a mess of him, wiggling under the stern press of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, my love,” he murmurs. Horrifyingly, his fingers stop moving all together, but only for as long as it takes for him to fold a pillow and shove it beneath Glenn’s hips. “Relax,” Dimitri says, a hand pressing on Glenn’s lower back as his fingers draw teasing circles over his rim. Glenn wants to stay stubborn, but Dimitri makes it difficult. Between his big fingers toying with Glenn’s hole and the heat of his body all around him, he’s impossible to resist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn melts into the mattress, pillowing his face in his arms. Dimitri rewards him by finally twisting a finger inside of him. He still goes achingly slow, rocking the single digit in and out of Glenn’s soft hole as if he’s liable to break. He’s about to snap something like that to Dimitri, but he beats him to it. “You feel… wonderful.” His voice is reverent enough to make Glenn go silent. He twists his face out of the hollow of his arms, catching sight of Dimitri in his periphery. His golden hair hangs around his face, eyes pointed at where he’s gently spreading Glenn open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasps out a little moan, sweet love and desperate desire warring in his body. A second finger presses at his entrance as he whines, hitching his hips into the touch. Dimitri lets him, breathing out some other reverent compliment as two fingers curl inside of Glenn. The stretch is nice enough, Glenn’s never minded Dimitri’s big fingers inside of him, especially when they curl into his prostate and tug at his rim. He shivers through the slow stretch, gasping out little moans to hopefully hurry Dimitri along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A third finger sinks inside him without a burn, the slide velvety and hot, but still Dimitri dawdles along. “Dima…” Glenn breathes, pressing his forehead back into the mattress as he fucks back onto his fingers. He answers with a little hum, instead of jumping into action like Glenn was hoping he would. He licks his lips. “I want your cock, Dima,” he whimpers. Dimitri lets out a ragged little breath and Glenn hides a smirk against his forearm. “My lion... don’t make me wait any longer.” He clenches his hole in a silky sweet vise around his fingers and finally kicks Dimitri into action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Glenn.” He tugs his fingers out of him and Glenn hears the lube pop open again. He stretches as Dimitri settles back behind him, back arched and ears flicking. Dimitri guides his cock to his hole, a careful blunt press against his rim that has him gasping. “My heart, oh, oh.” Dimitri curls over him, his mouth on Glenn’s spine leaving behind goosebumps in the shapes of those words. He doesn’t make Glenn beg any more. He rocks forward and spreads Glenn open on the thick head of his cock. Warm lube drips down over his balls and he shudders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, yes,” Glenn finds himself chanting, rocking into each careful press of Dimitri’s cock inside of him. No matter how many times he takes it, Dimitri’s cock is a religious experience. He keens as Dimitri slips that much deeper, thick and warm in Glenn’s belly. His big hands pet over Glenn’s hips and he knows he’s only half way speared open on his shaft. He pants, trying to catch his breath and failing. Blood rushes in his ears and even with Dimitri so close to him, Glenn can barely feel him through the haze of his lust. “C’mon, more, more--” He gasps out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri obliges him, dragging indulgent kisses over the knobs of his spine as he rocks that much deeper. Glenn whines and feels Dimitri in his chest, in his throat--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans as Dimitri’s hips press against his ass. Glenn trembles and Dimitri pants against his spine, hot breath making his skin damp. It doesn't take long before Glenn is babbling for more. He’s been wanting this all day, the impossible stretch of Dimitri inside of him and the heat of being pinned beneath him. “Darling,” Dimitri breathes as he begins to move inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Glenn rolls his hips into Dimitri’s thrusts, eyes rolling and ears flicking as Dimitri pushes a little deeper. He pulls out slowly and much too gentle, kissing at the curve of Glenn’s shoulder and clenching his hands in the sheets. Glenn bristles. “Harder,” he hisses, tail lashing impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri ignores him. Glenn’s ears press flat against his skull. He reaches back and gets a handful of Dimitri’s hair. He keens as Glenn drags him forward, eyes wide and lips parted as Glenn glares at him over his shoulder. “Harder,” he demands. Dimitri’s hips kick into him immediately and he moans, hand going slack as his eyes roll back. “Oh, baby, yes-- like that,” he gasps. He presses his face back into the mattress, whimpering into the sheets as Dimitri fucks him just as he likes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri fucks him with long thrusts that have him seeing stars, pulling out until the head is tugging at Glenn’s rim, only to sink back in. He rocks back onto his heels and grabs Glenn’s hips, using them like a handle to pull him onto his cock. It takes everything in Glenn to not tear the sheets apart with his claws. Instead, he screams into the mattress, pressing his dripping cock into the pillow wedged beneath his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand moves from Glenn’s hip to his belly, teasingly close to his cock. The possessive, hot grip makes Glenn whine and clench around him. When Dimitri’s hand fists in his hair, he isn’t expecting it. Prickling pain crawls across his scalp and he groans. Dimitri tugs him up onto his knees, cock reaching impossibly deeper into him. His nails bite into Glenn’s belly, chin hooking over his shoulder. The tight grip in his hair relaxes as Dimitri peers down the length of his body, hands roaming over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me hear you.” His chest rumbles against Glenn’s spine and he shivers. He reaches back to grab at Dimitri’s hair, whimpering as he hits his sweet spot. “There?” Dimitri whispers into his ear. He nods, head lolling back. Dimitri shifts his angle and then every thrust hits that perfect spot inside of Glenn, until he’s boneless and crying out against Dimitri’s broad chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He babbles then, jaw loose and tongue clumsy as he runs through all the words and praise he can manage. A purr buzzes up and around his ribcage and Dimitri strokes along the feeling. He marks Glenn with his teeth, satisfying something deep and primal and making Glenn’s cock ache. He’s easy, always has been with Dimitri, but right now he doesn’t care, because Dimitri’s hooking his hand under Glenn’s knee and </span>
  <em>
    <span>lifting</span>
  </em>
  <span> his leg to get better leverage--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dima, oh, my lion--I’m gonna cum,” Glenn pants. Dimitri skims a broad palm down his chest and over his belly, scratching through the sparse hair there before cupping Glenn’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pace never lessens, the slap of their skin together is loud as sweat slicks over them. He’s still hitting Glenn in that perfect place, cock big and hot inside of him, and when he cups Glenn’s cock his vision whites out. “Glenn, oh god, you feel amazing,” Dimitri murmurs, but Glenn can barely hear him as he pumps his spend over his belly and up his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s getting pushed forward before he’s even finished. His cum smears across the sheets, a little gasp pushed out of him as Dimitri’s hand lands on his lower back and shoves him into the mattress. He fucks mercilessly, selfishly into Glenn, in sharp little pulses that make his entire body burn. Dimitri growls at his back, nails biting into his skin and in that moment Glenn feels completely owned. “Cum in me, fuck, Dima. I need it, need to feel you--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri roars through his orgasm, spilling hot and sticky inside Glenn’s belly before he collapses over his back. Glenn clenches around him, savors the stretch of Dimitri inside him, until he takes a massive breath and pulls out. Glenn can feel his spend dripping back out of him and knows Dimitri is staring at the pearly drips staining him. He preens under the attention for a moment, before rolling onto his back. They’ve made good messes of each other and Glenn can’t help but purr as he runs his fingers through the mess on his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri slides a hand through his hair, flushed down to his chest as he says, “I’ll go get you a towel.” Glenn nods, eyes half lidded and still purring as Dimitri climbs off the bed. He dozes until a warm cloth jolts him awake. Dimitri coos and he relaxes again, letting himself get cleaned up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he smacks Dimitri’s hands away when he tries to probe between his thighs. “Like it. Wanna be full.” His eyes are shut, the words said around a yawn, but still, he can tell how much Dimitri likes the thought. He climbs back into bed with Glenn, gathering him up against his chest and adjusting the pillows all around them. Glenn sleeps easy, slotted against his lion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunlight streams in through their bedroom window and wakes Dimitri. Glenn’s still asleep against his chest, hair tangled around his face and snoring softly. Dimitri smiles and reaches up to stroke at one of his ears. It’s one of the only times that Glenn doesn’t bat away his hands and even now, his ears twitch, snores stuttering. Dimitri pulls away, but Glenn’s already shifting, rolling away from Dimitri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lays on his belly, curling his arms up and under his pillow. Somewhere in the night, the sheets had slipped off them both, leaving them wrapped up in each other’s heat. Now, Glenn is gloriously naked, bare to Dimitri’s eyes with miles of shimmering skin on display. He rolls on his side and edges closer to Glenn, careful not to wake him as his eyes skim over the curves of his body. Glenn preens under attention and never seems to mind when Dimitri stares, but he likes seeing his lover like this--soft and unguarded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand lands on the back of Glenn’s knee, he drags his fingers up slowly, through the downy hair on his thighs. Glenn snuffles in his sleep, tail twitching as he spreads his legs a little wider. Heat stirs in Dimitri on instinct, eyes raking over Glenn’s form once more. It’s then that he notices the drips of pearly white on Glenn’s skin. Dimitri’s cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His indulgent touches freeze, cock filling so fast he’s dizzy with it. He’s moving before he realizes, carefully climbing over Glenn and settling between his knees. With careful fingers he guides Glenn’s tail out of the way, before palming at the backs of his thighs again. It’s easy enough to guide them further apart, until Dimitri can see where his spend is leaking from him. His thumbs glide up Glenn’s thighs, through sticky drops of cum, until he’s spreading him open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hole is pink and slick. Dimitri swallows a groan as his thumbs creep toward Glenn’s rim. He spreads him just a bit further, making his hole gape and leak more of his seed. Something dark and possessive curls in Dimitri’s gut. His thumb slips forward, scooping up that trickle of cum before pressing it back into Glenn. His hole swallows the digit easily, wet and burning hot inside--still full of Dimitri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn shivers below him, his hole pulsing sluggishly and it all comes back to Dimitri in a rush. He pulls back, probably a bit quick, worried that he’s woken Glenn with his… needs. But his lover just shifts, a knee drawing up toward his chest like an </span>
  <em>
    <span>invitation</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he nuzzles against his pillow. And when his cum starts to drip back out again, Dimitri can’t stop himself from leaning forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cups the globes of Glenn’s ass, spreading him open again. His hole gapes for Dimitri, showing off his silky pink insides, still streaked with white. He presses his mouth against him, in a long, filthy kiss that makes his cock drip. He laps at Glenn’s hole and taint, licking away his spend and making a fresh mess of him. It’s overwhelmingly easy to sink two fingers into him, to spread and then lick between them. Glenn takes it all with a sleepy kind of stillness that Dimitri feels a bit guilty about enjoying so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He twists his fingers and coaxes more cum out of him so he can lick it off Glenn’s taint. Dimitri indulges in these slow touches, skin warmed by the morning sun as Glenn lays still and sweet beneath him. When Dimitri finally pulls away, his jaw aches and spit drips down his chin. He withdraws his fingers carefully, cock leaking at how Glenn’s pliant body doesn’t even try to cling to the intrusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wipes his face with the back of his hand and wraps his slick fingers around his cock. He leans over Glenn, the heat between them magnifying as the head of his cock presses against his slick hole. Dimitri drags his lips over Glenn’s shoulder and nudges his nose against the silky fur of Glenn’s ear. He shifts in sleep, making an unhappy little noise. He lifts a hand and sweeps away the curtain of hair hiding Glenn’s face. Dimitri drags a little kiss over the top of his cheekbone and watches as his lashes flutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby boy,” he murmurs. He presses that much closer, their thighs touching as his cock slides slick and hot between his cheeks. “Sweet boy…” He trails off as Glenn comes awake beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears flick against Dimitri’s jaw and he stretches, before seeming to realize he’s trapped below Dimitri’s bulk. He watches Glenn come fully awake with a little noise. He does it every morning, apparently without realizing, a soft little </span>
  <em>
    <span>mrrp </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Dimitri usually tries to catch on video. Glenn glances over his shoulder, eyes half open as his tail curls and tickles at Dimitri’s belly. “Oh, what...” His voice is rich and warm. It makes Dimitri shiver, cock drip against him. Glenn blinks and rocks into him. A half smile pulls across his lips and then he says, “Fuck me, Dima.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri groans. He curls his fingers around the base of his cock and guides it into Glenn. The stretch is non existent, Glenn soft and velvety around him after working him back open with his fingers and tongue. His hips press into Glenn’s ass and he curls over him, breath hot on the back of his neck as his arms wrap around his middle. “My love, you feel…” He loses his breath as Glenn pulses around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so big, Dima,” Glenn mutters. His insides give a weak flutter, worked open so wide around Dimitri’s length. He rocks slowly, a hand over Glenn’s slim belly as he moves. “Keep me so full, ah, ah--” A clumsy hand lands on Dimitri’s hip, claws pricking into him until he stills. “Don’t--I mean, just, stay like this.” Glenn’s not making much sense, words slurred with fatigue as he twists his face against the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little one,” Dimitri murmurs. He kisses at the curve of Glenn’s throat, staying still inside of him for the moment. “What do you want, beloved?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whines, tail lashing back and forth with his displeasure. Dimitri would have pulled back, if Glenn’s claws weren’t in his hip and locking him in place. He scatters kisses across Glenn’s bare skin instead, thumbs stroking over his soft belly as he finds his words. “Just want you to… keep me full. Wanna be full of you all the time, my lion,” he whispers the last bit so quietly that Dimitri almost can’t hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucks in a massive breath, cock throbbing inside of Glenn. He rocks his hips slowly, barely thrusting inside of Glenn at all. It’s a slow grind instead, lazy and still scalding. “Like this, little one?” Glenn nods sluggishly beneath him. The desperate grip he has on Dimitri’s hip falls away. Instead, he reaches beneath himself and rests his hand on top of Dimitri’s. Their fingers lace together over his belly, right over where Dimitri’s cock rests heavy and hot inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They move together with Dimitri’s low groans muffled into Glenn’s skin and his lover gasping out little whines. Dimitri’s face is hot, the tips of his ears surely glowing pink, as he feels his release curl up through his belly with a stinging surety. The need only worsens when Glenn starts mumbling again. “Dima, oh,” he pants and squirms minutely. “I love your cock, how you fill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri groans, hips rocking a bit faster as his fingers dig into Glenn’s belly. “Are you gonna cum, Dima? I want you to.” Dimitri lets loose a ragged moan, teeth scoring over Glenn’s shoulder. “Fill me up-- hah, with your cum, wanna be full of you. Carry it around in me, ready for--” He breaks off entirely when Dimitri shoves him down into the mattress, pushing even deeper inside of him. A teary little moan drips out of his lips, but it isn’t enough to stop him. “Cum in me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>breed</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, Dima. My lion, oh-h, yes,” Glenn hisses. Dimitri’s cock throbs inside of him, dizzied with white hot desire. “Wanna be ready for you all the time, Dimitri--” Glenn wails and Dimitri growls, one vicious thrust enough to have him spilling inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn whimpers like he’s the one who finished, cupping his own belly desperately and keeping tight to Dimitri. He reaches for Glenn’s cock. He toys with the head, before giving him a single slick stroke. His pretty cock pulses in Dimitri’s fist and makes a mess of the sheets with a little whimper. Glenn’s barely finished, before he’s yawning. He snuggles back into his pillow, apparently unbothered by the smear of cum at his belly. “Stay inside, Dima.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears flick and he reaches back to pull Dimitri down on top of him. “Want you to keep me plugged up,” he murmurs and somehow, manages to go back to dozing. Dimitri stares at his face, half expecting Glenn to crack his eyes back open and tease him for thinking he was serious. But, he doesn’t. A minute later, he’s back to softly snoring, hole soft and slick around Dimitri’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn’s asleep and he could pull out. But he doesn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn wakes to sun on his face and the sound of Dimitri making coffee from the kitchen. He’s sore all over in the warm, sticky way that he adores. Without Dimitri in bed to bother him, he lounges in his patch of sun, stretching each of his limbs and cracking his back before slowly leveling himself up. There’s cum crusted in inconvenient places and his hair is pretty much a lost cause, but he feels lazy and content for now. He flops onto his back, letting the sun warm this belly as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Dimitri murmurs from the doorway. He moves quietly through the still morning and Glenn’s glad for it. “You want some coffee?” Glenn doesn’t have to open his eyes to know that Dimitri’s already holding two steaming mugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits up and twists toward Dimitri, only a little disappointed to see that he’s put pants back on. He makes grabby hands toward his mug and Dimitri grins a little before handing it over. He can tell by the color that it's perfect and his first sip doesn’t disappoint. Somehow, they manage to curl around each other without spilling any on the sheets. Glenn listens to the pace of Dimitri’s heart until the caffeine has him feeling more conscious. “What time is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little before noon.” Dimitri’s already done with his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoulda woken me earlier,” Glenn mumbles. Dimitri chuckles awkwardly and it’s enough to have Glenn remembering. “Oh. You did.” He pulls his head off Dimitri’s shoulder to stare into his flushed face. He giggles and takes another sip of his coffee. “No wonder I’m so sore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri grumbles out something, but Glenn never lets any of his guilt get far. “You need a shower,” Dimitri says as he sets his mug aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn rolls his eyes. “As if we aren’t going to get filthy in another few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri frowns. His fingers skim over the smears of cum decorating Glenn, along with a few deep bruises and pink scratches. Glenn could purr at the markings--and the attention--but he has a feeling that Dimitri wouldn’t approve. “Lovely… Just let me take care of you for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn wants to point out that Dimitri’s been doing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> job at taking care of him already. But when Dimitri noses at his cheek and kisses the corner of his mouth, most of his resistance melts. He huffs. “Fine. After I finish my coffee.” Dimitri’s grin is unbearably smug and Glenn sips his coffee extra slow just to spite him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’s done, he sets his mug aside and rolls off their bed. He’s a bit shaky on his feet, hips and thighs sore. He stretches his arms above his head, a shudder rolling down his spine and through his tail as some of his tension melts away. He glances over his shoulder at Dimitri and smirks at his pink cheeks. “Didn’t you wanna take care of me, my lion?” Dimitri raises his eyes to Glenn’s and then scrambles out of bed. Glenn doesn’t even have a chance to protest before Dimitri is scooping him up and carrying him to the bathroom. “That’s not what I meant!” He shouts, but he’s giggling as he shoves at Dimitri’s stupidly broad chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri gives him an indulgent little grin and sets him down to turn on the shower. He does it one handed, of course, keeping the other one in a possessive hold around Glenn’s hip. He holds his hand under the water, waiting for it to heat up while nosing against Glenn’s temple. “You wanna take a bath after?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrinkles his nose. “Not more than I want to suck your cock.” Dimitri’s hand spasms around his hip and Glenn pushes himself up onto his toes to kiss at the curve of his jaw. His stubble scrapes at Glenn’s mouth and makes him purr. “Water ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Dimitri croaks, finally letting go of Glenn so he can duck under the water. He gets the worst of it over immediately, pressing his ears flat to his skull as he gets his face and head wet. He wipes the water out of his eyes and frowns as his ears flick away the wetness. Besides that bit, the warmth feels good on his bruised skin and sore muscles. He pushes his wet hair out of his face and turns to let the water pound on his chest. Dimitri slips in behind him, sliding the shower door closed to trap the steam around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want the water?” Glenn asks, eyes half closed as he catches some of it to splash over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri hums and slides his fingers through Glenn’s wet hair. “No, this is good.” Glenn leans back into his touch, wet tail flicking and slapping against Dimitri’s thigh. He chuckles and reaches for the shampoo. “Let me handle your hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Glenn breathes, practically boneless as Dimitri squeezes shampoo over his scalp. He’s gentle as he cleans around Glenn’s ears and forehead, catching any suds before they can fall into his eyes. He scrubs at the back of Glenn’s head and rakes his soapy fingers through the inky length. It doesn’t take long for Glenn to be purring and pliant, not even making a fuss when he has to duck his head back under the water. Dimitri doesn’t even ask for the water then. He scoops some of Glenn’s fancy conditioner into his palms instead, working it into his ends and up through his hair. Glenn grabs the wide toothed comb they keep in the shower and hands it back to Dimitri. He gently removes any remaining tangles from Glenn’s hair and spins him to rinse out the conditioner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses his forehead to Dimitri’s chest as he rinses out his hair. “Thank you, Dima,” he murmurs. Dimitri kisses the top of his head. “I love you,” he whispers, barely louder than the water hitting the tile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri finishes with his hair and hugs him close. “I love you too, darling.” They stand there like that for a little while, holding each other while the water runs off them. Eventually, Glenn shuffles out of the spray of the water and Dimitri takes his place. They wash each other with wandering hands, laughing into each other’s mouths all the while. Glenn scrubs the dried cum off his belly and Dimitri helps wipe the sticky mess from between his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn finally gets impatient then. He grabs Dimitri’s wet hair and steals a kiss from him, sucking on his tongue and biting at his bottom lip until he’s gasping. “Let’s go to bed,” he murmurs, belly thrumming with desire. Dimitri reaches back and turns off the water in response. Glenn grins and slides open the door. They dry in record time and without snapping each other with towels. Glenn flicks his tail against Dimitri’s thigh and then darts out of his reach. “C’mon,” he teases, before slipping back to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri chases him and nearly catches him at the edge of the bed. Glenn jumps around him with a laugh and shoves Dimitri back. He tumbles onto the mattress, a shocked little look on his face that has Glenn laughing again. “What? Did you think you would get to ravish me again?” Dimitri practically pouts at that, a flush crawling down his chest as Glenn stands in front of him, just out of reach. “You got to have your way with me… twice.” Glenn climbs into his lap and slides his hands up into Dimitri’s hair. “Don’t you think it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn?” He knots his fingers into Dimitri’s hair and tugs, just to see his pretty blond lashes flutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitten,” he moans. Glenn licks his lips and presses into Dimitri until he falls onto his back. Glenn ruts against his belly, already hard and wanting as Dimitri grabs his hips. “Yeah, darling, of course. Whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn purrs, ears twitching. He reaches down to slot their cocks together, moaning at the slick slide of their skin. “Whatever I want? That’s dangerous, lovely.” He presses his hands against Dimitri’s chest, claws pricking into him until Dimitri’s cock is dripping against him. “If I wanna suck your pretty cock and… maybe make you beg for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh--fuck, Glenn,” Dimitri gasps out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs. “Oh, you like that idea?” Dimitri doesn’t have to nod to confirm it. “Well, go on.” He climbs off him and ignores Dimitri’s petulant whine. “Sit up against the headboard for me.” When he realizes that he’s actually going to get Glenn’s mouth on him, he moves quickly. Glenn laughs at him and settles between his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s already hard for him, his pretty cock flushed and dripping against the curve of his hip. Glenn runs his fingers through the blond hair scattered over Dimitri’s toned thighs. He’s wonderfully sensitive, shivering and shifting under that light touch. His hands creep closer to Dimitri’s cock, his movements slow and teasing. It seems only fair after how well Dimitri’s been putting him through his paces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glenn, I--” He reaches out and cups Dimitri’s balls to get him to be quiet. He swipes his thumb across that velvet skin and lifts his other hand to curl around his shaft. Dimitri has a pretty cock and Glenn’s intent on working him over. “Glenn, do you remember…” He wants to tell Dimitri to shut up, that he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>busy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he gets to the point quick enough. “Do you remember what you said this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn doesn’t. But whatever it was, Dimitri must have liked it a lot because his cock is dripping at the memory. He gives Dimitri’s pretty cock a quick stroke, catching beads of pre-cum on his palm and slicking him up with it. “No. What was it?” He scoots a little closer to Dimitri, teasing him with the heat of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s face pinches with something like pain and his head knocks back against the headboard. Glenn strokes over his cock slowly, rolling his balls between his fingers. He can feel Dimitri debating whether or not to tell him in the trembling of his thighs beside his shoulders and the absolutely agonized frown he wears. “C’mon, Dima,” Glenn coaxes. The thumbs at the head of Dimitri’s cock and lifts his hand to feel the clench of his belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked me to breed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn’s mouth drops open and his cock pulses between his legs. A disbelieving little laugh spills out of him and he feels his cheeks go hot. “Oh, really?” He giggles again and pumps his hand over Dimitri’s slick cock. “And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked it</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t you?” Dimitri nods with a sigh. Usually, Glenn would be better at diffusing his strange, prudish guilt, but right now, his belly is hot with the need to sit on Dimitri’s cock. So, he leans forward and kisses the head of his cock. Dimitri jumps, eyes flying open on a groan. Glenn licks at the head, catching bitter pre-cum on his tongue and making sure to show it off to Dimitri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glenn,” he groans. He smiles, devilish and a bit mean as he starts to lick broad stripes over Dimitri’s cock. Sucking him off with the sharp little fangs in his mouth is always a bit of a trial, but he’s practiced enough now. He rubs his thumb under the head of Dimitri’s cock, before suckling the tip of it into his mouth. He tongues at the slit and whines a little when he tangles his fingers into Glenn’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fills his mouth with an inch or two of Dimitri’s cock, rubbing his tongue against it and bobbing his head slightly. He pulls away with half lidded eyes, hands eagerly spreading the sheen of spit all over Dimitri’s shaft. He presses his face close to it, letting it smear wetness against his cheek as he tongues at the base. Dimitri makes a choked noise, fingers tightening in his hair as if he’s intent on pulling Glenn away. “I love your cock, Dima.” He looks up at Dimitri with sleepy eyes and feels his cock pulse against his cheek. “Fills me so well.” He sucks a loud kiss against the base of his cock and drags the pout of his lips back toward the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking, shit, Glenn,” Dimitri gasps out. Glenn’s cock pulses in answer and he grinds it against the sheets languidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So pretty.” He’s purring now as he strokes over Dimitri’s cock and licks between his fingers. “And you’re gonna be good for me, aren’t you?” Dimitri’s nodding before he even knows what he’s agreeing too. “Gonna let me sit on your pretty cock,” he pauses to smack a messy kiss to the head of his cock. “Gonna pump me nice and full, breed me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows that Dimitri likes it, of course. But he isn’t expecting to hear a strangled shout of his name and feel his cock pulse in Glenn’s fist like he’s about to </span>
  <em>
    <span>cum</span>
  </em>
  <span>. On instinct, he clamps his fingers around the base of Dimitri’s cock, staving off his premature orgasm. Dimitri whines pathetically and lifts his hand out of Glenn’s hair to hide behind. “Did you just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glenn,” Dimitri cuts him off with a terribly embarrassed groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you that I did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn doesn’t bother to keep teasing. He’s too busy scrambling off to the edge of their bed to grab a bottle of lube. He pours some into his hand and spills it onto Dimitri’s belly as he climbs into his lap. “So desperate, hm?” His teasing falls a bit flat with how breathless he is and how hurriedly he slicks Dimitri’s cock. “Just wanna knock me up that bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri grabs his hips and sinks his nails in. “Jesus, Glenn.” Dimitri’s just as breathless as him, eyes starry and wanting as Glenn twists wet fingers inside of himself. It doesn’t take much to open himself up again, hole hot and swollen around his own fingers. “Slow down,” Dimitri bites out, leaning in to mouth from Glenn’s jaw down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be good,” Glenn reminds him, a hand knotting like a threat in his hair as he drags his fingers back out of himself. He curls his fingers around Dimitri’s cock. It practically leaps into his palm, hard and wanting. Glenn nudges it against his hole and they gasp in tandem, sweating wherever their skin presses together. “Kiss me,” he demands and pulls on Dimitri’s hair until he slots their mouths together. He sucks on Dimitri’s bottom lip as he sinks down onto his cock. Their kiss goes sloppy when Glenn gasps, licking into Dimitri’s mouth and whining at the stretch of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thighs tremble as he takes all of Dimitri, gasping and gripping handfuls of his hair all the while. Dimitri groans as he settles into his lap, hands steely on his hips and lips demanding as he steals Glenn’s breath. It takes him a moment to realize that he’s purring, tail curling around Dimitri’s thigh as he basks in the pure satisfaction of being split open on his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans back from Dimitri, cupping his cheeks to get a good look at his face. He’s flushed and a bit dazed, lips cherry red from where Glenn’s sharp teeth scored over them. Glenn thumbs at his bottom lip, heat burning up his spine when Dimitri’s tongue flicks at the tip of the digit. He rocks slowly in Dimitri’s lap, half smiling as Dimitri groans. Even when he starts to speed up, raising himself up onto sore thighs and dropping himself back down, he keeps their faces close. They share damp breaths, panting against each other as Glenn drags pink lines over Dimitri’s pale chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands roam as well, stroking over Glenn’s hips and ass. He digs his thumbs into the soft space above his tail and makes Glenn tremble as he strokes up over his spine. He cradles Glenn with his massive hands, guiding him as he fucks himself on his cock. “My love,” Dimitri murmurs. Glenn has to close his eyes then, as he feels the shape of those words against his mouth. He can’t possibly imagine watching the reverence in Dimitri’s eyes as he kisses Glenn’s cheek and palms at his thigh. “You’re perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn’s eyes sting. He ignores it and tosses his head back, hips swiveling until Dimitri’s cock grinds perfectly inside him. Dimitri doesn’t stop his babbling. He traces patterns on either side of Glenn’s spine and whispers sweet nothings into the space between his collarbones. “Dima,” he whispers back, thighs aching and cock dribbling against his belly. His thighs finally give out and he leans back into him to wrap an arm around his shoulders. He tucks his face against the side of Dimitri’s throat and clings to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s hands find their way under his knees. “May I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri leans forward until Glenn’s back meets the mattress. He gets his knees under himself and holds Glenn’s thighs up against his chest as he starts to fuck him. Glenn still clings to him, sniffling into his shoulder as Dimitri coos into his hair. “My darling, Glenn, oh--baby, you’re perfect.” His pace speeds, sweat slicking between their chests as Glenn claws at his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The praise soaks into his skin and makes him feel like he’s coming apart at the seams. He claws impossibly closer to Dimitri, clinging and gasping as tears stain his cheeks and he finally manages to whisper, “I love you, I love you, Dima… More, please, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri obliges him, fucking him harder as he scatters kisses over all the skin he can reach. “I love you, my Glenn.” One of his broad hands lets go of Glenn’s thigh and presses between their bellies instead. “Cum for me, let me feel it.” Glenn shouts as Dimitri grips his cock. It doesn’t take much, not with Dimitri hot inside him and his lips under Glenn’s jaw. He spills in messy ropes over his belly, sobbing out his release as Dimitri praises him through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t-- stop,” Glenn whines, unable to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri bears down all around him, grounding him with his heat, with his weight. “I won’t, little one. I have you, I have you.” When he repeats it like that, it sounds like a declaration of love. Glenn thinks that it might be when Dimitri keeps fucking him just as he likes. When he kisses his tear soaked cheeks and rubs at the sensitive point of his ear. And especially when he cums with a grunt, filling Glenn with his sticky seed and he still doesn’t pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds Glenn against the mattress as they catch their breath. He doesn’t ask about the tears, or seem to mind when Glenn twists his face away and rubs them off his cheeks. Instead, he cradles Glenn close, kisses the tip of his nose and tries to scratch at his ears until Glenn’s laughing and trying to twist away. Dimitri pulls away then. He wipes Glenn down and tucks them both between clean sheets. Half the weekend is still ahead of them, but each time one of them needs to get something, the other tags along. No matter how much time they have together, it doesn’t seem right to waste any of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They share clumsy kisses like when they first met. And every moment Glenn gets, he makes sure to whisper, “I love you” into Dimitri’s skin. And his lion does the same. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope u liked it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>